warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Reason
The Sons of Reason are a space marine chapter whose history has been shrouded in mystery by the acts of the inquisition. It is a chapter specialising in the brutal death of all enemies of the Imperium and specifically the inquisition. This chapter is one heavily used by the inquisition for various reasons. They have even been known to hunt and kill over loyal space marines that have ignored the inquisitions orders or did something against the inquisitions will. Often called the sons of slaughter rather than there actual name, it is no surprise that they are a very aggressive chapter. They have been known to charge straight at any enemy lines, be it savage charging orks or the gun lines of the tau empire. However even though this tactic is effective it is also expensive in the loss of astartes lives. Strangely though the chapter never seems to be short on marine to perform the emperors justice. History The founding It is unknown when the sons of reason first came to be, however records of them date back to the 36th millennium. It is also unknown what gene seed was used for the creation of this chapter as it was expunged from the archives by the ordo malleus of the inquisition. This has left the chapter shrouded in mystery to all but the highest members of the inquisition. It is unknown when the sons of reason first came to be, however records of them date back to the 36th millennium. It is also unknown what gene seed was used for the creation of this chapter as it was expunged from the archives by the ordo malleus of the inquisition. This has left the chapter shrouded in mystery to all but the highest members of the inquisition. After there founding, the chapter took up the planet of Nekuria as there home world. The planet is a death world covered in lava and flame. To many this world is dead but a colony still thrives on this planet, one that has adapted to survive the world, a perfect place for space marine recruitment. The first time the sons of reason marched to battle it was the late 36th millennium. They were order to cleanse a world that had fallen to the grasp of a khorne Daemon known as the scarlet terror. They marched in chapter strength, knowing this was to be the christening of the chapter, they knew that this would be a day that should be shared with every brother. When they reached the system, they found a scene that would have sent any normal human insane and would probably even frighten a space marine. However the sons only felt a cold rage rising up in them, angry at the human oppression. Not much more is known of the war but many say that the servants of khorne felt a rage and frenzy that matched there own and were forced to retreat under the relentless assault. The first inquisitor It was at the very beginning of the 37th millennium when the sons of reason first came across an inquisitor, an encounter that would change the chapter for ever. Of course they had heard of the inquisition before and were happy to meet with a member of the organisation. Specifically this inquisitor was of the ordo malleus, specialising on the work of daemons. And more specific still, she was on the trail of the scarlet terror. The sons of reason told the inquisitor everything they knew from there conflict with the daemon of khorne, aiding in her quest. She found them to be very useful and they pledged to always help the most important servants of the emperor. The hidden age For much of the time since they first met with the inquisition, nearly all records of the sons of reason have been locked away and kept secret by the inquisition. No one truly knows what they have been hiding though many say they have become the inquisitions way of keeping things in line without the extreme uses of exterminatus or other drastic measures. They have been known to slaughter innocent civilians to set an example to others. One that shows them what happens to those that fail in their service of the emperor. The turn of a new millennium The sons of reason first started to reappear in imperial text near the very end of the 41st millennium. They had been fighting the forces of the 13th black crusade on an isolated world a good distance away from the main fight at cadia. They new there defence was an important one though. They had been sent on order of the ordo malleus to fight an enemy they knew better than any other: the scarlet terror. It was on this world that the then chapter master would meet his end at the hands of the beast itself. However when one hero dies another one rises. Timotharius Brokleius of the 3rd company stepped up to fight the daemon. He took up the chain axe of the fallen chapter master and banished the daemon from realspace after a long grueling fight. With there leader gone the daemons and heretics had had there back broken and quickly fled the planet under the savage chase of the sons. However they could not find the chapter master. Search parties we sent out many times but always returned empty handed. Just as the sons were about to leave the planet, timotharius Brokleius staggered into the camp dragging the dead marine behind him and carrying a sale of the daemons leg as proof of his victory. After a short debate Timotharius was named the new master of the chapter for his heroic and honourable deeds. Combat doctrine The sons of reason favour glorious close combat in battle. They believe that a death in a duel of skill with an enemy is far more honourable that being shot from afar were they have no chance at glory. For this reason the sons often charge directly into the enemy lines like savages and do there best to slaughter there enemies. This does not mean to say that they don't use ranged weapons as they do. However it is believed to be not as honourable or glorious if they are not at risk when they slay their enemy. Recruitment Perhaps one of the most ceremonial and anticipated aspects of the sons of reason is the acceptance of new battle brothers into the ranks of the chapter. However these initiates have to face a number of challenges and training before becoming a true space marine. The challenges can include anything from hunting to a test on the history of the chapter. But it is at the end of the training that falls the hardest test and, to many the most enjoyable one. Many space marines of the chapter love to tell stories of how they completed the challenge. It was simple really all they have to do is survive on a death world for 3 days and 3 nights. However it gets harder, after the first day battle brothers or released to hunt the initiates with live weapons. This makes the chance of survival slim for all but the strongest hopefuls and weeds out any who don't belong in the chapter. Equipment Because of there close links with the inquisition, the sons of reason are entitled to any weapon the mechanicus can give. This means they can easily supply there chapter with the tools of war. However the weapon preferred by this chapter is of a more exotic type that not many forge worlds manufacturer. This is axes, especially chain axes, as they believe them to be the most honourable and glorious weapon available to them. They favour axes so much that they have become an important part of the chapters heraldry. Chapter homeworld The sons of reason inhabit a world called Nekuria in the segmentum tempestus. This planet is a death world, covered in fire and lava with only the high mountains not submerged under molten rock. However this world is still inhabited by the common folk of the Imperium, showing that man can survive even in the worst conditions. This colony of men has become a perfect score of recruits as the people who live there are already toughened and violent from daily life on the planet. This planet has very little contact with the outer Imperium as it is situated at the very edge of the galaxy, a place were no one ventures to without a very specific reason. Indeed sometimes entire generations of the population live without seeing a ship enter the system other than one of the sons' ships or that of an inquisitor. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding